Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Policy/Layout guide
The following is a guide to how a fanon article should be structured here on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Feel free to make new suggestions on the Matoran Council Chamber. Note that this is not a tutorial on how to make an article, but rather how the article should be structured. If you want help on getting started, see and Category:Help. Opening Templates The Title tag is used to alter the appearance of the article's title. Its main uses are to italicize the names of a fiction of some sort or a type of vessel. Do not use this to alter the actual title (ex: Only displaying "Title" instead of "Title (disambiguation)"). The Writer template (accompanied by Multi-Writer and Adopted) is for explaining that a specific user has created this fanon article, and therefore all improper additions to the page's story will be reverted. Please note that this does NOT mean that you are not allowed to edit the page; it means that you are not allowed to add your own fanon content without the owner's permission. The Youmay tag is used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or identical name. Infoboxes Infoboxes are a quick and easy means to access vital statistics about an article at a glance. They should almost always be used in articles, save in the few instances where one would not apply. For example, the aura field does not fit into any of the categories that the infoboxes cover and therefore is not required to have one. There is a guide to infoboxes on their respective pages; a list can be found on Category:Information templates. Please note that the “header” section on the Character template is for listing the species of the character, and that if none is known, then it may be left blank. Article Body Organization There are some guidelines for the organization of articles within the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into several main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate. If you cannot find an outline below for your planned article, please use whatever matches it most closely, and if nothing matches it at all, feel free to contact the Staff before proceeding. Please note the canon template ought to be used for links to Biosector01. Character Articles #Biography: An account of the character's life. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #Abilities and Traits: Describes personality. #Powers and equipment: Describes any notable abilities and notable equipment possessed by the character (if enough information is available for the equipment, an article should be created for it). Organization/Group Articles #History: An account of the group's history. #Known Actions: A list of actions which the group was known to have taken. #Members: A list of current members of the group. #Servants: A list of servants of the group. #Infrastructure: A description of how the group operates. Species Articles #History: An account of the species' history. #Abilities and Traits: Deals with the physical characteristics of the species. #Social Structure and Interactions (for sentient species)/Behavior (for non-sentients): Deals with how the structure of the species' society is organized, or how it behaves in the wild, depending on whether the species is sentient or not. #Known individuals: A list of known members of the species. Location/Universe Articles #History: An account of the location's history. If it is a universe, a point of divergence and deviating individual should be included. #Landscape: Includes any information on the characteristics of the location, such as its position, geological trends, ecosystem, and non-sentient species. If it is a universe, known planets should be detailed. #Locations: A list of major locations within the one that the article is about. #Known inhabitants: Describes native sentient species and individuals. Event/Date Articles #Causes: A brief summary of the history that resulted in the event #Details: A thorough description of the various things that occur. A timeline is encouraged, though not required. #Effects: A brief summary of the history that resulted from the event. #Important factions and figures: Organizations and Characters who have major roles in these occurrences. Battle/War Articles # History: A summary of the events leading up to and stemming from the battle, details on the battle, and descriptions of the landscape used and use of landscape. # Known Combatants: Individuals and organizations involved in the battle. Object/Vehicle/Weapon/Kanohi Articles #Description: Contains all details of the object/vehicle's design and capabilities. #History: All history related to the article. #Example usage: A brief summary of the object/vehicle/kanohi's use (if applicable). #Known users: A list of beings who have used the object (if applicable). Power/Element/Substance Articles #Description: A list of capabilities that wielders of the power may have access to. #Known users: A list of beings who are capable of using the power. Note that subsections such as “Species,” “Objects,” and “____-related locations” may be created if necessary. Fiction Articles (Story, Series, Movie, Game, etc.) #Story/Synopsis (if applicable): The main plot of the story/movie. Should be divided into subsections for chapters. (If a series, a list of episodes should be included; if a movie, a list of scenes should be included; if a game, a list of levels should be included.) #Characters: A list of characters (the scroll box template may be used if necessary; see the Appearances section below for help). Appearances A list of appearances may be provided in each article if applicable, with the exception of fiction pages, which follow their own guidelines. All appearances should be linked to and italicized when appropriate. See Also and External Links See Also is a bulleted list, preferably alphabetized, of internal links to related articles. Editors should provide a brief annotation when a link's relevance is not immediately apparent. External Links is the same, only it contains links for other pages on the Internet. See Wikipedia:External links for more detailed information. Notes and References This section presents citations that verify the information in the article. On this wiki, they should not commonly be used, as most of the information here is fan fiction. For more information, see Wikipedia:Citing sources. Galleries Galleries may be made for any sort of article (see for information on how to make these). Generally, if a gallery has more than six images, it is recommended that a subpage entitled "Pagename/Gallery" be created and that it be linked to under the "See Also" section in the main article. For more information regarding galleries or picture usage, see here.